


Just A Drink

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Sirius loves rescuing desperate girls when they are harassed by some jerk in pubs.





	Just A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff, I hope you all like it :)

You regretted to have come here. Yes, it was your best friend’s birthday, but you didn’t want to be there. You didn’t want to be in that dirty bar… you couldn’t even remember the name of the place. You were tired and wanted nothing but to go home and bury yourself under a ton of blankets.

Your eyes settled on the dark street again, barely visible through the reflection of the fire burning in the hearth upon the windowpane. You took a look at the time : almost midnight. You heaved a sigh, looking at your friends still laughing behind you while you leaned against the wooden bar. They all seemed to have forgotten the evil shadows lurking out there in the darkness of the night. But you hadn’t. Since you had signed up for the Order, your wand never left your side.

You still wondered what had happened in your head the day you had signed up actually. You were not that kind of person. You were not a badass woman who could beat up all her enemies, you were not a hero. You were just a shy girl struggling to get the pieces of her life together.

But if you didn’t fight, who else would? You were already so few… you reckoned that the Order needed every single Witch and Wizard they could get.

Including you…

You heaved a sigh, staring blankly at your butterbeer. You wished you could get lost in the moment like all your friends too. You wished you could forget that there was a war going on… but you couldn’t somehow…

You didn’t notice the man sitting next to you until he touched your arm to bring your wandering mind back to the present. You realized that he had been talking to you. You looked at his brown hair and green eyes. His features were attractive, but his smile too bright to be earnest.

“Hey,” he grinned. “I’m Adam. Can I buy a drink?”

You blushed fiercely, cursing your own body for its reaction. Adam chuckled at the sight of your flushed face.

“No, thanks,” you mumbled. “I already have one.”

“Oh, come on! Just one drink!” he insisted. “I’ll buy you the next round.”

“I think I’ve had enough for one night,” you replied, your voice barely audible.

He leaned closer to you, and you backed away, turning your head away from him. You were starting to edge panicked…

“Come on, I like you.”

“You don’t like me. You don’t even know me.”

“I’d love to get to know you though.”

You turned towards him, starting as you realized his face was merely inches away from your own.

“Look, I’m here with some friends. And I’m not interested…”

Your voice broke, and you cursed your nervous nature for making you fail again.

“You can at least give me a chance…”

“I think she said no, man.”

You both looked at the person who had just spoken, noticing only now that someone stood next to you. Your lips parted in shock at the sight of Sirius Black staring at Adam with a relaxed smile on his lips.

“I don’t reckon it’s any of your business,” Adam replied, an aggressive frown forming on his face.

“Really?” Sirius asked back with faked surprise. “But it’s my friend you’re bothering right now, pal.”

“Your friend, really?” Adam laughed, before turning towards you.“Do you really know that guy?”

Your face was so flushed by now, your skin was so hot that you wondered why it was not melting.

“I… yeah,” you croaked. “It’s Sirius.”

Adam frowned, but Sirius didn’t give him a chance to speak again, as he rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. And judging by the pale colour of his knuckles, Sirius’s grasp was tight enough to be painful.

“Now, leave her alone before I throw you out of this bar myself and kick your disrespectful arse,” Sirius said, his voice lower, deeper, and a threat shaking his tone.

His grey eyes had turned from a light shade to a darker colour, reaching the hardness of steel. And there was something so dark and dangerous in his stare, that Adam didn’t complain, stopping the argument. He stood up, heading for the door and leaving the stool next to you empty.

You watched him walking away, aware of Sirius’s eyes now fixed upon you. But when you met his gaze, it had softened again.

“You okay?” he asked.

You could only nod in answer, your heart beating too fast to allow any word to form in your tight throat. Why was your heart rushing? Well… embarrassment, anger, outrage, relief… and the fact that Sirius looked absolutely stunning and was standing so close to you that you could feel his scent of old parchments, burning candles and leather jackets.

You forced your mind to stop its rambling, clearing your throat.

“Thank you,” you said, your voice a bit hoarse, but at least it was not shaking.

“He seemed to be bothering you,” Sirius shrugged.

“He was. And I couldn’t find a way to get rid of him.”

He nodded, before glancing over the now empty stool next to you.

“Mind if I sit down there for a minute?” he asked.

You suddenly noticed that he was slightly out of breath.

“Of… Of course not,” you stuttered. “Are you okay?”

He rested a hand on his ribs, sitting down next to you. But a second later, a reassuring smile formed on his lips.

“I’m fine,” he nodded. “Just… a broken rib from my latest… adventure.”

Your eyes widened slightly, and worry appeared in your stare. You knew what he meant by ‘adventure’ : he had been hurt during a mission for the Order.

“I’ll be just fine though,” he smiled again.

He couldn’t help but find it cute, this worry painted all over your face. Your cheeks were still reddened, although they were slowly getting back to their normal shade. And he couldn’t help but find your blushing cute as well. Actually… actually, he couldn’t help but find everything about you simply… adorable.

“This world sucks,” you breathed bitterly, sadness passing through your eyes.

“Yeah… that’s why we’re fighting to make it better, right,” he smiled.

He wanted to make this sadness fade away and never touch your features again. And when you met his eyes again, he was relieved to find a smile on your lips.

“Yeah, I guess so,” you nodded.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“My best friend’s birthday,” you answered, nodding towards your group of merry friends.

“I see. Sounds like fun. So… what are you doing here? At the bar all alone?”

You shrugged.

“Just taking a moment of rest in the middle of the celebration. And… they don’t… do what we do,” you said slowly, giving him a knowing look, and Sirius nodded.

“I see,” he said. “So… less darkness in their lives than in yours?”

You nodded, looking down at your glass still full of firewhiskey.

“I understand,” he said softly. “It creates a gap that nothing can really overcome, right? The fact that you’ve seen dark things and fought demons they don’t even know can exist.”

“Exactly.”

You exchanged a smile. It was the first time that anyone seemed to understand how you felt… living this secret life of yours filled with dangers and suffering while your best friend only read about it in the newspapers and had no idea that you were out there, fighting.

But you shook yourself, finally realizing who was sitting next to you. And Sirius Black was definitely out of your league. He was too… handsome, and funny, and silly, and broken, and strong and… perfect. Actually, you wondered how you had managed to talk to him for so long without fainting, his presence made you feel so many emotions and you were so shy…

“I… should… I should go back anyway,” you mumbled, taking your drink in your hand, but not managing to gather enough will to stand just yet.

“Oh… of course,” he nodded.

But you frowned hard, certain that the expression that you read in his grey eyes was… disappointment.

Why would he be disappointed?

“I…” he cleared his throat, a small smile playing on his lips. “I was wondering if I could… have drink with you, actually.”

His stare was so intense, you were certain that his eyes could see even your soul. His smile changed a bit as you remained silent for several seconds, becoming sadder than before.

“I guess you’re not interested. It’s okay. Don’t worry, I’m not that kind of creepy guy who gets all clingy like that jerk from earlier. You should join your friends, I guess.”

You frowned hard, your lips parting with shock.

“You… want to have a drink… with me?” you asked.

He chuckled.

“Don’t look at me like that. Like it’s all so surprising, Y/N.”

“It is rather surprising though,” you replied.

“Why?”

You shrugged, not knowing how to put your feelings and thoughts into coherent words. But you didn’t have to talk, as he spoke again.

“I… It’s been a while since I’ve noticed you at the Order’s meetings and… to be completely honest, I’ve been wanting to ask you to have a drink with me for a very long time.”

“Really?” you asked, feeling your cheeks heating up again, brushing a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“Yeah, really,” he nodded. “You seem to be so kind, and funny and… you’re very beautiful.”

You both chuckled awkwardly, your entire face now gone crimson.

“I never thought that you would… ever want that,” you mumbled.

“Well, I do.”

“But you never told me…”

“You’ve never showed me any sign that you could see me this way. And… I’m telling you now.”

He gave you a crooked smile.

“So… what do you say? Should I walk out the door like the jerk did before?”

You glanced over your group of friends as they exploded with laughter. But your eyes went back to meeting Sirius’s, and a shy smile curved up your lips as your gazes met again.

“Actually… I’d love to talk with for a bit longer,” you breathed.

He grinned.

“What about a lot longer?”


End file.
